Seeing is Believing
by Lulu4
Summary: He stood there feeling the sweet poison spreading through his veins, confused, growing dizzy with joy and strangeness. He had spread love, but never felt it, shot others, but had never been wounded himself.


Hey guys & gals, how are ya all ? well thanks for taking the time to read this, It is my first piece of fan fiction that I have posted up so be Nice :). well let's see I love Greek Myths. They are romantic, funny and interesting. Well enough about me on to the story.  
  
Okay this story is based on the Greek Myth and Love Story of Eros and Psyche. Okay here is some information. Eros is the youngest of the gods and son of Aphrodite the goddess of love. (hhmm this is beginning to sound like big ancients history lesson huh ?, well I apologize, and Psyche is the youngest child to a king and Queen. well that's all I'm going to write for now.  
  
I will be replacing there names with Marron as Psyche and Trunks as Eros.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1 - An Evil Plan  
  
Once upon a Time there was a King and Queen who had three daughters, and the youngest, named Marron, was so Beautiful that even Bulma the goddess of Love grew Jealous of her, and began to play mischief.  
  
  
  
Dendes Look Out (Its a pass off for Mount Olympus).  
  
  
  
"I'll teach that little witch," she said to herself. "How dare she go around pretending to be as beautiful as I?, when I get through with her she'll wish that she'd been born as ugly as a Toad." Bulma screamed infuriated.  
  
She called her son Trunks to her, and said, "Son, your mother has been insulted. See that castle down there? In a bower there, a maiden lies asleep. You must go and pierce her with one of your arrows." Smiled Bulma evilly.  
  
Trunks sighed and looked at her. "while she is asleep? what good will that do?" He asked curiously. "No good at all. Just evil, which is exactly what I plan for her."  
  
"But she can fall in love only with the one she is looking at when the arrow pierces her, why bother when she is asleep ?".  
  
"Because If you scratch her with the arrow while she sleeps, she will form a passion for the one she sees when she awakes. And I will take care to supply her with someone very special - the castle dwarf, perhaps. Or the gardener who is celebrating his sixty fifth birthday. Or a deformed monster - yes, that's possible too. I haven't decided yet. But you can be sure it is someone undesirable. Her family will be surprised." Laughed Bulma.  
  
"This is a Cruel joke, mother." Said Trunks.  
  
"Oh, yes - Its meant to be cruel. I tell you that girl has irritated me . Now be off and do as you are told."  
  
Obediently, Trunks flew down to the castle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ^_^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Marron sighed as she looked out on to the vast country side of her Fathers kingdom. He had fought many wars to win it. Yarning she made her way to her bed as sleep over came her.  
  
Trunks flew through the window and into the girls chamber. He made himself invisible and walked over to her. he stood looking at her.  
  
"She is very beautiful". He thought. "Too beautiful for her own safety, poor girl." he said as he leaned over her, holding his dart so as to delicately scratch her shoulder. But he must of made some sort of noise, for she opened her eyes then and looked straight into his, although she could not see him. And her huge Blue eyes brilliant eyes startled him, that the dart slipped and scratched his own hand. He stood there feeling the sweet poison spreading through his veins, confused, growing dizzy with joy and strangeness. He had spread love, but never felt it, shot others, but had never been wounded himself. And he did not know himself this way.  
  
Marron closed her eyes and went back to sleep again. He stood looking at her. Suddenly she became the most wonderful, the most curious, the most valuable thing in the world to him. And he knew that he would never let come to any harm if he could prevent it. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Trunks looked down at her one more time before he thrust his dart into his guiver and flew back to dendes lookout.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hello how was that ? First fanfic so be nice and please no flames it hurts my feelings. Review please. 


End file.
